In the construction of building structures and the manufacture of accessories and furniture for such structures, it often is required or desirable to provide various decorative items, such as moldings, rails and the like, having a variety of configurations. Generally, such items have been required in limited or multiple quantities, and have required the use of craftsmen of various skills. Typically, such items have been produced manually by skilled craftsmen in comparatively limited numbers or produced with machinery by skilled personnel in larger numbers. In either scenario, production has been limited and/or costly. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides methods of producing a variety of decorative building and furniture items in either limited or large quantities, expediently and economically, by person of limited technical background and skill.
Another object of the present disclosure is to provide a method of producing decorative items of various configurations for use with building structures and/or furniture.
A still further object of the disclosure is to provide a method of producing a variety of decorative elements of various configurations and in a variety of numbers by the use of a programmable machine (e.g. a computer numeric control (“CNC”) machine).